Uno Adelante y Dos Atrás
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Un TERCER momento en la matrimonio Kuznetsov-Ivanov XD. Remontándonos a unos añitos atrás, en su noviazgo. Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

Aaah! -suspiro- extrañana sentir la necesidad de escribir tan espontáneamente. Al menos algunos hechos de la vida real no muy agradables sirven de inspiración para crear algo.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo este bello pasaje... (hasta de humor ando para escribir el disclaimer sin mentar madres por lo aburrido que es)

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Aoki Takao

**Advertencias. **Shonen ai, Au. A los que "les da asquito" eso de la homosexualidad... no se acerquen

**Agradecimientos. **A Kiray Himawari por revisar esta historia y por la idea del título (ella fue la perversa XD). Además a mi fuente de inspiración.

**Nota. **Si ya sé, el libro que está leyendo Yuriy en esta historia ya lo mencioné varias veces en mi perfil, en no sé que capítulo de no se que historia XD... toy traumada con él, déjenme ;_;... (bien sentida yo jajajaja). Originalmente ese libro es dirigido a las mujeres, lo sé, pero el mismo juego se lo pueden sacar ambos sexos, dejando las ideas feministas y machistas a un lado.

Al grano pues... ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Uno hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás<strong>

Bryan y Yuriy han pasado por una época difícil como pareja. Ambos reclamaban ser escuchados y comprendidos. Suena tan fácil como hablar y parar la oreja, asentir con la cabeza y simplemente hacer lo que a cada uno le corresponde. Pero era más que sentarse a platicar y pararse con un acuerdo establecido.

De hecho, su situación era tan contradictoria que parecían estar jugando: Uno le pedía al otro que se esforzara en escalar un muro que le impedía ver lo que hay del otro lado, pero mientras uno subía, el otro se encargaba de hacer más alta aquella pared. Es decir, como si quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo impidiera que el otro pudiera ver el terreno que yacía detrás de los ladrillos. Y ¿Qué era lo que había del otro lado? Las necesidades, sentimientos, emociones y deseos de cada uno. Pero era tanto el miedo que se tenían (ustedes saben, el miedo a ser herido), que aunque deseaban mostrarse como son, se convertía en lo primero que acorazaban.

¿Cuál era la solución? Bueno, es cierto que se debían esforzar para conocer las necesidades y sentimientos de cada uno, así mismo hacer un trabajo individual en demoler esa muralla para ser claros y sinceros. Porque al fin y al cabo eran pareja, supuestamente uno de los fines de estar juntos era protegerse el uno al otro, no protegerse de la persona con la que comparten la cama.

Un día, Bryan prometió a Yuriy y a sí mismo ver, escuchar y comprender las necesidades del pelirrojo.

En este momento Ivanov se encontraba leyendo un libro, ya tenía tiempo encontrándose a sí mismo, de conocer sus debilidades y fortalezas, desarrollar su potencial con el propósito de ser mejor para sí mismo y para los demás. Encontró en la lectura una gran fuente de inspiración.

Bryan entonces vio su oportunidad para conocer sobre las inquietudes de su esposo:

-¿Qué lees Yuriy? Te veo muy entusiasmado con ese libro – Dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala, a un lado de Ivanov –

-_Mujeres que corren con los lobos – _Dijo entusiasmado, estaba ansioso por mostrarle todas las cosas buenas que le ha dejado en su persona ese maravilloso libro – Verás, es un libro en el que se busca que la persona encuentre su fortaleza interior innata, inspiración y pasión, además de independencia, con el fin de…

-Suena hecho por una feminista… - Interrumpió al inspirado Yuriy, al mismo tiempo que rodaba sus ojos- Al rato vas a estar insoportable…

Yuriy se sintió como un cometa que se alza hasta lo alto, cuando de repente el viento deja de soplar y bruscamente azota en el piso…

… el círculo comenzó de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Chido! XDD Agradezco su atención y comentarios :3<p>

Besos donde se los quieran acomodar

Cambio y fuera...


	2. Chapter 2

Es cierto muchachitos! este fic da para más! tal vez después publique más... sinceramente porque ha sido un medio de desahogo.

Este está más cortito que el otro, pero a mí en lo particular me dio mucha risa jajajaja

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Aoki Takao

**Advertencias. **Shonen ai, Au. A los que "les da asquito" eso de la homosexualidad... no se acerquen

Ahora así, el motivo porque el que estoy aquí, por decirlo de otro modo: _Al chile pues! (Por cierto... ¿quién queire ir al chile? porque yo si jajaja... ya pues u.u, muy pervertido esto)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dos atrás y dos atrás<strong>

Pasaron horas después de aquel desplante. Yuriy de verdad se sentía molesto. En ese momento se mordió la lengua, prefirió no decir nada.

Sus pretextos son el no hacer los problemas más grandes, pero muy en su interior sabe que una vocecita, llamada venganza, le dice que hay maneras más dolorosas de hacer comprender a su esposo lo que siente. Hay una parte, después de semejante estupidez por parte de Bryan, que provoca que naturalmente no le nazca volver a ser cariñoso y atento. Como veremos a continuación:

-Y bien lobito, ¿Me decías que ese libro te hace sacar la _fuerza y pasión_ _innata_ que llevas dentro? - Le dijo sensualmente mientras se recostaba con su pelirrojo en la cama, lo abrazó por detrás rodeándole de la cintura, mordiéndole provocativamente su oreja – Quisiera comprobar que eso es cierto

Aquellas palabras fueron tremendas bombas emocionales, se levantó de la cama bruscamente, dejando a un perplejo pelilavanda inmóvil en la cama. No podía creer que tan fácilmente se comportara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Y así quieres que te abra las piernas, Kuznetsov? ¡Estás pero si bien pendejo!

Después de ese grito catártico y salir despechado de la habitación, quedó algo satisfecho al saber que en el futuro (en apenas algunas distantes horas) dejaría profundamente adolorido a su esposo por semejante tortura.

… y el círculo comienza de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Ajuas! Que risa! yo si la aplico igual que Yuriy! super efectivo! jajajajaja<p>

Besos donde se lo quieran acomodar :3

Lacryma Kismet


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy re-feliz, pero también muy apenada. Happy por esto que se me ocurrió y apenada porque no he subido algo en meses D= Ahorita les explico por qué.

Aquí tienen otro bonito momento... Yo siempre he dicho que escribir humor no se me da, pero curiosamente estas historias causan risa XDD cosa tan curiosa.

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Aoki Takao

**Advertencias. **Shonen ai, Au. A los que "les da asquito" eso de la homosexualidad... no se acerquen.

**Agradecimientos. **A **Kiray Himawari** por ser mi BETA *O* y por el review que me dejó. Y por supuesto a **Brychat**, **NeKoT**, **PPBKAI**, **GabZ** y **Yuriy Kuznetsov** por sus comentarios que me dan muchos animos! las amo!

**Nota. **Para entender el fic, tendrán que remontarse algunos años atrás, cuando Bryan y Yuriy era apenas unos novios tórtolos enamorados =D, eso si, igual de neuróticos.

Aquí otro cuento de ultratumba! (para mí, en la vida real lo sería ._.)

* * *

><p><strong>Aquellos buenos tiempos<strong>

Yuriy se encontró con una tía lejana, prima de su padre, tiempo después de que Biovolt. No se conocían demasiado, sin embargo fue la única familiar que, ya sea por los lazos de sangre o mera humanidad, le ayudó abriéndole las puertas de su casa para convertirla en su hogar.

La confianza se fue fortaleciendo hasta el punto en que Kuznetzov fue bienvenido a la casa y además fue reconocido abiertamente como pareja de Ivanov. Las visitas eran frecuentes y se podía decir que los tres tenían una buena relación.

Esa confianza dio pasos enormes con Yuriy y Bryan. Las primeras veces que tuvieron sexo en la casa del pelirrojo fueron realmente excitantes. Era tanta la pasión y la necesidad de embriagarse con las dádivas sexuales que poco importaba que la tía de Ivanov estuviera presente en alguna habitación, con el inminente peligro de que por alguna razón coincidieran en el mismo espacio y les sorprendiera en pleno acto íntimo. De hecho, era excitante ese extra de peligro.

Esa emoción fue disminuyendo poco a poco en el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que Bryan no quería tener sexo en otra parte. Apenas meses atrás buscaban escaparse los fines de semanas enteros en alguna parte del país, buscaban momentos íntimos en la casa de Bryan, en donde por cierto vivían Spencer e Ian. El pelilavanda decidió no tener más sexo en su casa por los reclamos de sus compañeros de casa; y al tiempo sus salidas los fines de semana fueron menos, hasta ser nulas, después Yuriy comprendió que las razones de no salir no eran más que pretextos.

El sexo en la casa de su tía se estaba volviendo rutinario. Ya sabía que los viernes en la tarde, cuando ella iba de compras, y los sábados en la madrugada, mientras dormía, era el momento de intimar. El factor peligro dejó de ser un estímulo, de hecho pasó a ser una situación _matapasiones _al pensar en su tía cada vez que lo hacían.

Una vez hastiado de esa situación, el pelirrojo volvió a plantearle a su Bryan que retomaran sus prácticas anteriores, a lo que no recibía como respuesta un "después" y el momento no se concretaba. Fue entonces que pensó en la idea de un motel, lugar que nunca habían considerado, ni siquiera mencionado por error.

-Bryan, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un motel?

Le propuso serio. El pelilavanda estaba encima de él en el sillón de la casa, a punto de hacerle el amor. El cuestionado frunció el ceño, fue obvio su desconcierto.

-Ahí es para llevar a una persona _cualquiera_. Una persona con educación no va a esos lugares

Le respondió casi enojado. Además de que fue un intento fallido, se sintió ofendido por el comentario directo o indirecto que cuestionaba su buena educación; como si ir a un motel le convirtiera de repente en un ciudadano indecente.

No sería la única ocasión en la que intentaría persuadirlo. Decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa compartiendo a Kuznetzov que su vida sexual se estaba volviendo monótona, pues no gozaban de intimidad y así el pelirrojo no se sentía libre de dar su cien por cierto, mucho menos de sentirse satisfecho.

-¿Entonces qué propones, Yuriy?

-Vamos a un motel – El pelilavanda volvió a fruncir el ceño como la primera vez que externó su idea. Después hubo silencio y su rostro se volvió a relajar-

-Está bien, pelirrojo, en un motel. Pero vas tú solo o con alguien más, pero no conmigo.

Segundo intento fallido. Ahora, además de estar frustrado al no tener una buena vida sexual, caía en la desesperación por su novio poco cooperador. Y para colmo, Bryan argumentó que sus deseos de ir a un motel eran "un capricho, un berrinche para controlar la relación".

Pensó en dejar de tener sexo con Bryan hasta que entendiera que así ya no podía seguir, pero, por alguna razón que supuestamente desconocía, prefirió callar. Tal vez, después de que Bryan se diera cuenta que el pelirrojo fingía y no disfrutaba, recapacitaría y se daría cuenta de que lo mejor era buscar un lugar para tener una verdadera intimidad.

Un sábado en la madrugada, como siempre, se encontraban en la sala. Yuriy como últimamente asqueado de ese sillón, y Bryan tan urgido como si jamás se hubieran tocado, con sus pantalones estaban a las rodillas, el pelilavanda besaba el pecho de Yuriy y bajaba desesperado hasta su miembro.

Entonces pasó lo inevitable, algo que Yuriy había predicho y Bryan tomado como posibilidad, pero no como un hecho: de repente la tía estaba parada enfrente de ellos. Su rostro pasó de pálido a rojo, no supieron si de vergüenza o de enojo, tal vez ambos.

Desde aquel día, en el que fueron sermoneados severamente por la tía Ivanov, Bryan comprendió que la mejor opción era tener sexo en otra parte, en el que su intimidad no se viera amenazada. Los moteles seguían siendo incomodidad para él, así que optaron por ir a hoteles sin necesidad de salir de la ciudad.

Ahora cada vez que la tía Ivanov bromea a carcajada abierta sobre aquel suceso, Bryan agacha tímido la cabeza y su rostro se torna de varios colores.

Yuriy supo entonces que la decisión de _**no**_ advertir en aquel momento sobre el sonido de alguien bajado por las escaleras fue la mejor, más efectivo que cualquier discurso.

* * *

><p>No, no. De verdad no entiendo cómo es que con estas actitudes llegaron a ser esposos ._. Definitivamente el amor y la neurosis los mantienen juntos.<p>

Espero les agrade esta historia macabra (imagínense estar en una situación así. A ver si les da risa _ XD)

Por cierto, mi otra historia (Contra transferencia), está en un proceso de decisiones argumentales algo serias (jajaja XDD que drama). Hablando en serio sí estoy en un dilema argumental, no me he apresurado porque quiero darles una historia decente :3

Besos donde se los quieran acomodar

Lacryma Kismet


End file.
